A Late Night Confession From A Restless Avatar
by snowman794
Summary: Aang can't sleep and ends up accidentally confessing his feelings for Toph. Title and summary suck, but hopefully the story is better. Taang


Well this is my second fic. I had this idea running around my head for a while before I wrote it, I hope everyone who reads it likes it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I wish I did and maybe if I wish hard enough I will, right?

Thoughts in _italics_

* * *

It was a peaceful night Gaangs camp, everyone was sleeping softly apart from a certain young avatar. After turning for what seemed like the hundredth time he sighed and quietly stood up.

_Maybe a walk will help _Aang thought as he quietly made his way into the woods running along the campsite

As soon as he disappeared through the bushes the door on Toph's earth tent slowly slid down _where's he off to at this time of night _she wondered as slowly and quietly followed him.

Aang slowly walked through the woods till he noticed a small flower growing and decided to sit by it, _heh, its like her beautiful, Delicate yet independent and strong._

Sensing he had stopped Toph slowed and quietly hid behind a near-by tree and closed her unseeing eyes focusing on him and his vibrations.

He softly ran his finger over the petals, signed and asked both himself and the flower "why do I like her? I mean what is it about her?"

Toph sighed to hearing this _great, he's ganna go on about Katara … maybe I should just go. _

Aang closed his eyes, earthbended himself a wall to lean on and sighed again "I mean she is really hard on me, always complaining when I don't get it or when I do it wrong …"

_That doesn't sound like Katara, I thought she always encouraged him _Toph thought to herself as she leaned against the tree.

"… it doesn't matter how many times I try, she doesn't notice, she doesn't seem to care that earth is my natural opposite, she just keeps pushing me harder and harder" he said as he continued to run his fingers over the petals.

_Earth?? … hang on … he's talking about me… does he like me?!? _Toph cried in her head as she slowly crept closer, wondering if she had heard wrong.

Aang signed again and pulled his flute out "one day you'll know, one day I'll tell you Toph" he said quietly as he started to play softly.

The soft music drifted along the breeze to Toph as she continued to sneak forward _he does like me!! … and he's playing the flute, I didn't know he could play so well. _She smiled as she slowly and silently made her way to the other side of Aang's' wall and listened to him play.

As Aang played his soft tune dedicated to Toph, he was oblivious that she was just behind him listening. As she was listening the wheels in her brain were thinking up a nice way to show Aang her feelings and mess with his mind as well.

As his playing wound down and finally stopped he sighed again, "If only you could have heard it". Once he said this, Toph knew this was her chance she leaned over the small earth wall, kissed his cheek.

The second Aang felt lips on his cheek his heart rate sky rocketed, he pushed himself off the wall and whirled his head round.

"T-T-Toph?" he stuttered out while blushing heavily.

"Yes?" she replied smiling as she propped her shoulders up on the wall and rested her chin on her palms.

"H-H-How …? When?" he tried to ask as his blush deepened further.

"You play beautifully you know" she replied gazing at him with her unseeing eyes.

He gulped as he slowly became entranced by the sea-foam pools. "You … you heard that?"

She smiled, stood up and walked around the wall up to him. "I heard all of it…" she said softly as she slowly rose up on her tiptoes "… and I like you to" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss started soft at first, like a gentle breeze across his lips then it became stronger and rougher like her element till she broke it. Leaving a wide eyed young airbender staring at her.

After another moment of staring at her he way snapped back to reality when she flicked his head, knocking him over onto the floor next to the long forgotten flower.

"Well … I'm going back to camp, you coming?" Toph asked as she turned to walk away.

After gazing at the flower for a second he called out "Wait" and slowly got up.

"Come on Twinkle Toes I don't have all day" she said turning back around to face him and placing her hand on her hips.

He picked the flower, walked over to her and tucked it behind her ear and smiling slips one of her hands off her hips and taking it in him. "Now, we can go back to camp".

The both smiled with tinted pink cheeks as the walked back to camp hand in hand.

* * *

Well I hope everyone liked it, review it if you wish. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes, I did write it at 1am. 


End file.
